Captives
by Kumkwat
Summary: Laura,Sam,Nate,and André are 15 yr old spies. They love their job but hate where they're at.They want to run but when they escape things go wrong. They're on the run for their lives and everything they've ever believed in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm invisible." I whisper to myself.

"No you're not." Nate said tapping my shoulder. "And here's a tip: don't talk when you're playing hide-and-seek."

"Whatever." I replied blowing him off.

"Laura's it!" Nate shouted and Sam and André came out of hiding.

"How'd she get caught?" Sam asked as she dropped from the heating duct.

"She was talking to herself." Nate said clearly enjoying my mistake.

"Dumb." André said drawling out the word slowly.

"Don't even go there." I told André, "At least I made an A on my last test." André blushed, which is weird looking since he's a big black guy (He's six foot six!). "I made a one hundred and what did you make? Oh, yea, a ninety-two." I said a little cruely.

"That's just cuz it was history. We all know if it'd been anything else he would have beat your butt." Nate said sticking up for his buddy.

"Stop your bickering and get back to playing your game. We're not done analyzing." A scientist interrupted walking into the room. He was rude and obnoxious. "Probably thinks he's better than us." I thought to myself. He looked up from his clipboard and saw that none of us had moved. "Now!" He said annoyed.

I looked him square in the eye and decked in the face very hard. He was out like a light. "Fast enough for you?" I asked the unconscious body that laid crumpled up on the floor.

"Nice." Sam said slapping high fives with me. Nate and André did the same.

"You're so toast." Nate said after checking the scientist pulse.

"Not for about four seconds." I replied and right on cue Mr. Rider stormed in, furious.

"Boris! Get in here!" Mr. Rider bellowed looking at the body. Boris walked in less than a second later. "Take him out of here." Boris did what he was told and Mr. Rider turned to us still furious. "All of you two hundred push ups now!" Everyone but me dropped to the floor and started doing push ups.

"No." I said coolly. Mr. Rider nearly blew his top.

"Now Laura!"

"No." I said again. "I don't like push ups."

"That's it! You have three days of lab and you still have to do push ups!" He yelled.

"No." I said rebelliously. Steam was coming out of his ears now. Nate, Sam, and André were wisely staying out of the situation and continuing their push ups.

"Boris, get back in here!" He yelled. I wondered why he needed Boris. Then it hit me: Boris is the only person can get me to do what I don't want to do, whether it was by force or other means.

Yes, Mr. Rider?" He asked.

"Laura has five hundred push ups to do and three days of lab. It's your job to make sure these tasks are completed. If she refuses to do something you have permission to punish her as you she fit." Mr. Rider said with a sly smile at me. Five hundred push ups! I almost exploded but didn't after a look from Boris. If I went off on Mr. Rider the punishment I'd just gotten would seem like heaven compared to the one I would get from Boris.

"Yes sir." Boris said and Mr. Rider left. Sam, Nate, and André were at one hundred push ups and were still in sync. Boris looked at me and I looked at him, well, up at him. He was taller than André at six foot eight and I was only five foot five.

"I'm not doing the push ups." I said simply. "I'll go to lab but I am not doing the push ups."

"You'll do what I tell you to do." Was his reply. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him my long brown hair sweeping across my bottom. He walked over to me and picked me up. "You know I have permission to punish you as I see fit and I think that you're acting like a small child. So I'm thinking about punishing you like a small child." Catching his drift my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." I gasped.

"Wanna a bet?" He asked and sat down. He began to move me and I put up the fight of a life time. I kicked and screamed but I couldn't get away.

"Alright I'll do the push ups!" I cried as one last attempt to avoid being punished by Boris. He stopped moving me and I thought he was going to let me go.

"Oh you'll do the push ups." He said still holding me tight, "Right after I punish you." And much to my despair he began to move me again.

"Please!" I begged him over and over again but my cries fell on deaf ears. I looked at the others for help but Nate and André were pretending nothing was happening and Sam looked like she wanted to help but she didn't dare stop doing her push ups. Boris positioned me across his knees and pinned my arms behind my back. He moved my hair out of the way and went to work. His hand came down across my bottom hard and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I got eleven more and it took everything I had not to cry. When Boris was done he set me up right and pointed at the ground.

"Push ups." He said. I was rubbing my bottom trying to ease the sting and my reply was not to Boris's liking. "Do you want some more?' He asked and I dropped to the floor. The others had finished their push ups so I was all alone doing mine but I didn't care. I heard Nate and André snicker and saw them exchange fist bumps behind their backs. I sent them a look that would curdle milk two hundred yards away but it wasn't me they needed to worry about.

"I saw that Nathan, André. Do you want the same punishment?" Boris inquired and I smiled to myself.

"No sir." The boys chanted in unison and busied themselves elsewhere.

"Laura get a move on." Boris said returning to me. I increased my pace and after about five minutes of push ups I got bored. Sam who had come and sat down beside me had fallen asleep and her breathing was creating a rhythm in my mind. I hit the floor with one palm a couple times then I added a foot and I drummed out a beat to her breathing. Nate and André joined in and soon we had a nice steady rhythm. It was fun and I almost laughed.

"Quit it." Boris said listening into his ear piece.

"Quit what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Laura. Now quit it." Boris said in his no nonsense voice. I went back to my push ups and grumbled something about Mr. Rider being a scumbag. I finally finished my push ups and I wanted to do something destructive. "Stay right there Laura." Boris said when I stood up.

"Why?" I asked but he just ignored me.

"Mr. Rider does her three days of lab start today or tomorrow?" He asked into his radio.

"She is to report to lab today but her three days don't start till tomorrow." Mr. Rider responded.

"What!" I choked in surprise. "Why?" Mr. Rider heard me over the radio.

"I'm not a scumbag." He answered.

"Oh, I assure you, you are." I said quietly to myself and got a shove in the back from Boris. We walked down the hallway towards the lab. I hated lab and I rarely did what I was told when I had it. That was all going to change since Boris was there to make sure I did do what I was told. I scowled. I was really pissed. If I had something, anything and Mr. Rider near by I would beat the crap out of him. In fact I didn't need anything I would just beat up Mr. Rider or as much as I could before Boris stopped me, but you get what I mean. I hate lab and I especially hate Mr. Rider.

We arrived.

* * *

**Hey it's me the author **

**I really need to know if anyone likes my story because I'm not sure about it. **

**please R&R **

**- I don't care if it's a bad review I just want to know what y'all think -**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We walked though the shiny doors that led into the lab, and I sent a death glare to the scientist that dared to look me in the eye. A few wisely stayed out of my way. Then, because today's my lucky day the scientist I had knocked out showed up. I saw the lovely bruise that was forming on his face and smiled, very pleased with myself. My smile didn't last long though. He smiled devilishly at me.

"I have you today, Laura. Why don't you sit here?" He said gesturing to the first bed/table thing.

"I think not." I replied as I sat down on my bed/table thing. "That one's Sam's. Mine is the second one." I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Sit up!" I heard a sharp voice say before a ruler thing, (Probably a yard stick.) came down on my stomach. An "Oomph!" escaped my mouth and my eyes snapped open. I jerked up completely alert. Dr. Yame stood in front of my with - You guessed it! – His yard stick. I groaned and fell back down. Could this day get any worse? Of course it can!

"I said sit up!" Dr. Yames said again but before the yard stick could land I rolled off the bed/table thing. Sticking my landing, I jumped up prepared for anything. But as it turns out I was ready for anything, except Boris. He picked me up and set me back down on the bed/table thing, (Let's just call it the b/t, okay? Or even better we can call my b/t Jeffrey. Yeah!).

"Stay"

"I shall stay." I replied. "Maybe." Boris gave me one of those looks which I returned.

"Thank-you Boris." Dr. Yames said to Boris and I stuck my tongue out at him. I would've stuck my tongue out at the other scientist and Boris had I not remember my punishment from earlier had been from acting childish. I chose instead to glare them which wasn't as satisfying. Dr. Yames returned to me and I was still glaring at people. "Laura," He started, trying to get my attention. "This is Dr. Bates." He gestured to the scientist I'd punched. "He is my assistant and you will do as he says."

"Sure I will." I retorted impertinently.

"Yes, you will," Boris replied. "Or you will sincerely regret it." I believed him and tried to find a lope hole. I couldn't find one, yet. Dr. Bates smiled and I almost flipped the bird on him, but I stopped reminding myself that Boris was there. I sighed; my day was just going downhill.

"Dr. Yames I think we should see how her muscles and heart work together. Don't you think?" Dr. Bates asked stepping in.

"Why I think that's a great idea Dr. Bates." Dr. Yames said putting a hand on Dr. Bates shoulder.

"Get up." Dr. Yames barked at me. I hopped down from Jeffrey.

"Where to?" I inquired with fake cheeriness. I didn't get an answer but Dr. Yames started to leave so we followed. We walked, well Boris made me march, which I did, like I was marching in a marching band, but all that got me was a smack in the back of the head, to the "special" gym. It was "special" because it was an obstacle course half a mile around. It was pretty big but it swerved making it look smaller. I groaned realizing what they were going to make me do.

"Twenty laps." Dr. Yames said, attaching red dots all over me. I didn't like red dots. They monitored everything happening in your body and they could send an electrical shock when someone pressed the button on the controller. "Go!" He said shoving me on the course. I was to slow apparently because he pressed the button making me yelp in surprise. I ran, dodged, flipped, slid, glided, danced, and solved my way through the obstacle course for about fifty minutes till I was finished. I wasn't allowed to slow down and when I did a got an electrical shock.

I pushed myself refusing to lose the race I was running. I never stopped not even for the little water break they offered. Instead of a chore the obstacle course became a challenge and I accepted. At the finish line I was offered a cup of water and I drank it slowly.

"Fifty minutes." I heard Dr. Bates murmur to himself as he wrote the results on his clipboard. It was a terrible time and I was not going to accept that that was the fastest I could go.

"Don't write that down." I called to him. "I can go faster."

"I don't believe you can, and even it you can you go right now." He said looking down on me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your body's to tired, you'll only go slower." He said smugly. I gave him a dark looked and crumpled up my plastic cup.

"Just watch." I was going to show that bastard that I was faster. Faster then he could ever imagine. I put my long hair into a ponytail and brushed my side bangs behind my right ear.

"Set your timers boys."

I took off ready to win. I blazed through the course at lighting speed never slowing down. I pulled off moves nobody thought I could. I pushed myself harder than I'd ever pushed myself but I never slowed or stopped. It was like I was in a trance. I could see myself moving, never backing down. I moved without fear. I leapt with joy. I laughed at the hardest obstacles. I was faster physically and mentally. I feet rarely touched the ground, I didn't need it. I was unstoppable.

I crossed the finish line bursting with energy I should've run out after lap ten, but it was still there. I pumped my fists in the air and flipped. I had finished in twenty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds. Everyone was stunned and I was so excited.

"That's not possible!" Dr. Bates stuttered coming out of his shock. "There's no way you could have completed the course with that time! Not even the best of the best have completed with that time!"

"I guess I'm just better than them." I retorted happily. I had met my goal, I was exuberant!

"You must have cheated somewhere." Dr. Yames said coming up with an explainable reason.

"Nope, I ran fair and square." I replied refusing to let my joyous mood be ruined.

"But her results are off the charts." Dr. Bates said showing Dr. Yames my results. "Her heart was beating so fast it says that she was going into cardiac arrest."

"That can't be right. The equipment must be broken." Dr. Yames said reasonably.

"You're right." I agreed. "I broke the dots after taking off. The electrical shocks were messing with my concentration, and it takes a lot of concentration to keep going for so long. I had to change my breathing and heart rate and the signals going to my brain. It was hard work but I got it done. It took me years of trail and error to learn how to do that stuff but I've got it down now."

"All that stuff is possible but very few can do it." Dr. Bates told Dr. Yames who didn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I had to meditate a lot and become one with my body but it was worth it. It was very painful at first but I learned." I said with a slight shudder at a few of the memories that came to mind. It was a past I'd mostly forgotten but sometimes a couple of memories would pop up. The electrical shocks had brought some up but I'd dismissed them before I could really think about them.

Dr. Yames and Dr. Bates were still unsure so I had to go through some more test but they weren't that bad. I got really angry though when the scientist whose job had been to create and fix dots said some nasty comments about me and called me some very rude names. I round house kicked him in the face and spat on him, but it wasn't a bright idea.

Boris held me still as restraints were placed on my feet and hands. They gave me room to move but there'd be no more round house kicking or punching people in the face. What surprised me though was that it wasn't a scientist that had ordered the restraints, it was Mr. Rider. I had to wear the restraints for the rest of the day in lab but once lab was over at six Boris took them off. I thanked him and we went to my rooms.

My "rooms" consisted of four bedrooms that connected to a bonus room and kitchen. Each bedroom had its own full bathroom and they weren't all mine only one bedroom was mine. Sam, Nate, André, and I shared the rooms like a normal family minus the parents. The bonus room had workout equipment, a sixty inch flat screen, a foosball table, a three cushion couch, two armchairs and a small coffee table with some DVD's thrown on it.

The kitchen opened out into the bonus room and it had a small fridge full of healthy snacks, a microwave, a sink, dishes, and cleaning supplies. We were served food but expected to clean up. There was also a table for eating on but we rarely used it. We usually ate in our rooms or in the bonus room while we watched movies or TV.

Each room had a full sized bed, a laptop (monitored), a desk, some cubicles to hold any of your crap, and a book case stuffed with books, there were no windows. There were fake windows but no real ones.

After reminding me that I had lab in the morning at six Boris left and I plopped down on the couch ready for some down time. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was asleep for about four minutes before André tossed me of the couch.

"What the heck!" I yelled. "I was sitting there." André just laughed and hopped onto the couch.

"Was." André replied popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"I hope you stain your fingers." I snarled pathetically.

"Oh, that's real good, Laura." Nate said pegging me with a foosball. "I hope you stain your fingers." He mocked.

"Shut-up." I shot back. "I'm tired. I had lab today."

"Well we had school, and today was gym, and since you weren't there we had to do freaking yoga 'cause there weren't enough players to play basketball." He said throwing a two-pound weight at my head. I caught it with ease.

"I ran twenty miles today." I retorted angrily.

"I don't care if it was two hundred." Nate responded throwing another weight at me. I dodged it and it hit André. Then André got really pissed. He picked up the weight and threw it as hard as he could at Nate. Nate tried to dodge it but he was too slow. It hit him square in the chest knocking the breath out of him. He recovered, but not fast enough. He didn't stand a chance when André tackled him. As they wrestled across the floor Sam walked in.

"Guys quit it!" Sam shouted alarmed "If they catch you two fighting we're all toast." She pulled them apart.

"It's probably too late for that." I said wearily

"Then let's just calm down before Mr. Rider shows up." Sam replied and I buried my head in my hands.

"I'm going to my room and sleeping." I said as I stood up. "When's Rider due?"

"An hour at most. He's in a meeting and when that's through he'll be on butts you can say, oh snap! and after that there will be no sleeping till tomorrow." Sam answered.

"Well my room or yours?"

"Yours I guess."

"Okay, nighty-night boys" I called entering my room. I grabbed my blankets and pillows, set them on the floor, and waited for Sam. She came in a few moments later. She set her blankets and pillows on the ground beside mine and laid down. I turned off the light but then turned on my flashlight. "Scary story time." I told Sam in my scary voice. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm terrified." Sam laughed.

"Good." I said using my scary voice again. I shined my flashlight around the room and something caught my eye. Four spray cans of pink paint. "Sam I have a better idea," I said picking up the paint cans. I turned around, an evil smile plastered to my face. "I believe Mr. Rider's room needs a make over."

Sam grinned seeing the genius and the stupidity in my plan.

"Hack the system. Get it ready for us." I told her as I handed her a laptop. "I'll grab the boys." Sam began hacking right away. I gathered the boys and told them our plan. They agreed to come and help. When the hacking was done everybody was set to go. We crawled through the vents and dropped down into Mr. Rider's room. It was like any of ours but a bit more elaborate with more technology. I have four delinquents

"Everyone ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Go." I pulled on my mask and began spraying the walls, the others did likewise. We'd only gotten one wall when someone came in. Without looking to see who it was I turned to Sam alarmed. I wondered if she could have forgotten something while she was hacking.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Boris asked. I closed my eyes and asked God to kill me now. Boris confiscated our paint cans and masks and marched us outside the room. He led us upstairs to the meeting room. He had me right in front of him and kept a hand on my shoulder the entire walk. Arriving at the front desk Boris asked to see Mr. Rider. Boris was denied but he didn't give up. He pulled out his radio and radioed Mr. Rider. Mr. Rider answered furious that Boris was interrupting the meeting.

"What?" Mr. Rider hissed.

"Sir I have four delinquents outside the meeting room. I need to speak with you in person immediately." Boris responded calmly. Mr. Rider was outside in ten seconds.

"What did they do?" He asked with one look at us. I gestured to everyone in our secret language, not to say anything and that I would take the blame for what I could. Sam gestured back frantically that I was already in enough trouble, and let someone else. The boys agreed with her. I told no I would take the blame and they'd better not interfere. Nate asked why. I replied that some secrets are better left uncovered.

"These two were fighting earlier." Boris pointed at Nate and André. "And all four of them painted a wall in your room pink."

"What?" Mr. Rider roared. "You painted my room pink?" I was the only one that didn't flinch.

"That's right." I said, bravely stepping up. "And we would have gotten it all if Boris hadn't showed up." I continued forgetting myself.

"All of you have two weeks of lab and a week of solitary confinement!" Mr. Rider shouted obviously pissed.

"No." I said looking Mr. Rider in the eye. 'It wasn't their fault. It was all mine I dragged them into it. They shouldn't be punished.'

"No I think they should. So they'll be punished whether they deserve it or not, all because of you." Mr. Rider sneered.

"No." I said again refusing to back down. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, and if you don't shut-up your punishment will be worse." Mr. Rider said, getting close. I shook my head.

"I won't let you punish them."

"You can't stop me." Was his reply.

"Then I'll take their punishment," I said not breaking. "Two months of lab and four weeks of solitary confinement." Mr. Rider thought for a moment.

"I'll take you up on that deal, with some exceptions." Mr. Rider replied "First, they get solitary confinement tonight and they'll have lab tomorrow." I nodded. The first request was reasonable. "Second, they'll repaint my room. And lastly, you will have Boris with you at all times and what I told him this morning will extend throughout the entire punishment." I nodded again. I didn't like the last requirement but I would live.

"Deal." I said sticking out my hand. Mr. Rider smiled and shook my hand.

"It's a deal.' He agreed. Boris marched us down the hallway towards solitary confinement.

"That was stupid." Boris told me as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"No, Boris. That wasn't stupidity. It was loyalty." I replied.

'He'll break you before the week is done." Boris continued.

"You can knock me down but I'll always stand back up." I responded. Boris didn't say anything else. He dropped everyone except me off at the regular solitary confinement. I went to special solitary confinement. It was called the Laura-proof room, because, well, it was me proof.

I had to go through a metal detector, and after everything that I had was taken from me, I was given some clothes to change into. I was given white pants, a white shirt, and some white shoe sock things. Boris left the room, and I changed. In the end I was like a snowman, only prettier. Boris came back in and took me to my room.

It was completely white. There wasn't a speck of color anywhere. There was a white bed in the corner and the walls were padded but that was it. The ceiling had lights built into it that I didn't have a switch to. I was at the mercy of someone else. Right then and there my life sucked more than usual. The door was shut behind me and I heard every lock locked.

I sat down on the corner of the bed and closed my eyes. I tried to imagine myself somewhere else. To tell you the truth this room scared the crap out of me; it reminded me of my room at Matt's house. A past I was trying so hard to forget.

I got up and punched the wall as hard as I could. I screamed in frustration. I began to punch the wall over and over again to wear myself out. To be so exhausted that I'd forget everything. I kept punching and screaming till the tears came. They fell like a river but I didn't stop punching. My hands hurt but I didn't care. The pain helped, helped me forget Matthew and a past that wasn't willing to let go.

I continued until I couldn't stand any longer. I fell to the floor and cried myself to sleep. It wasn't worth it. All of it. Mr. Rider, Dr. Yames, Dr. Bates, Boris, everyone. Only the others made life worth living. I couldn't leave them. I couldn't lose the game.

Sleep finally came and I welcomed it warmly. Tomorrow could wait. I needed peace, and I was going to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but this story is currently on hold while I rewrite and edit. Sorry. :(


End file.
